Death Battle Aftermath: Power Rangers VS Voltron
by ltj056
Summary: After the defeat of the Megazord, Voltron returns to base to get the Red Lion repaired. Little do they know is that there was more behind the battle then they thought. Time to find out! It's time for an aftermath!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Death Battle Aftermath! This time we will be taking a look at what happened after the Power Rangers brutal demise at the hands( Lion Mouths?) of Voltron. I'm gonna start things a little differently this time, so I hope you don't I changed the Power Rangers timeline a bit. And with all that said let's get started. It's time of a Death Battle Aftermath!**

-Galaxy Alliance Headquarters-

There was a galactic meeting going on to discuss the next move to be made against King Zarkon. The Lion Force were attending the meeting as well, being called there for briefing of what assistance Voltron would be needed for. The meeting pressed on for a while, until an alarm went off, "What's going on?"

One of the officers stood up, "We have detected an anomaly on an unknown sector."

"What form of anomaly?"

"We don't know this is something we have never seen before."

"We should go investigate this incident."

"Allura's right, we better get the Lions ready."

They went to deploy the Lions, as the officers decided to resume their meeting.

-Lion Deployment-

"Thank God! That meeting was so boring!"

The other Lion Paladins looked at him. Allura, particularly, had an annoyed look on her face, "You should learn to appreciate peace, Lance."

Lance shot an annoyed look back at her, "C'mon princess, you gotta admit that literally anything is better than that meeting."

"I don't know Lance. What if this mission is the one that gets you?"

"Not you too Pidge, what are the odds of anything bad happening?"

"Pidge has a point Lance."

Lance sighed "Let's just go."

They got into the Lions and blasted off to the unknown system.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"About thirty minutes."

-Thirty Minutes Later-

The team was had entered the anomaly and were getting to the planet, "Alright team, we're approaching the planet now."

Pidge noticed that something indicating prehistoric activity, "Guys, I am detecting prehistoric activity on the planet."

Lance grew an excited look on his face,"Dinosaurs? Alright!"

"That Signal is coming from a desert area. We should investigate."

"Right, let's do it. Voltron Force HHHOOO!:

Everyone was silent after Keith said that, "What?"

They were still silent for a moment, "Keith, where did that come from?"

Keith rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I don't know."

"Can we just focus on the mission?"

"Yeeeaaaahhh."

They prepared the Lion Mechs to land.

-Command Center-

The Power Rangers were just hanging out at the Command Center, when Zordon appeared with an alert going off, "Rangers."

The Rangers gathered around for briefing, "What is it Zordon?"

"I have detected five unique energy signature heading towards the command center."

"It must be another one of Zedd's monster."

Alpha quickly corrected the Blue Ranger, "judging from these readings, it would appear that Zedd has somehow gotten his hands on some Zords."

The Rangers quickly grew a look of intense shock, "How is that possible?"

"What's it matter? Let's go take it out."

"Yeah, let's go take it out!"

"Right! It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers took out their Morphers and started the transformation.

(cue Morphin Time music)

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Rangers morphed into their uniforms and did their pose.

"Power Rangers!"

(End Morphin Time music)

"Alright guys, let's go!"

The Rangers got ready to beam out, "Be careful Rangers, this could be your greatest challenge yet."

As Zordon said that, the Rangers beamed out to confront this new threat.

-After The Fight-

Voltron stood in front of the smoldering remains of the Megazord, as it turned around to check on the Red Lion, "Lance! Are you okay?"

There was silence for a moment, then coughing could be heard on the communicator, "Yeah, I'm fine, but my lion is wrecked."

Hunk took a moment to scan the damage done to the Red Lion, "This will take a long time to repair."

"How long Hunk?"

Hunk was silent for a moment while he assessed the damage, "Hard to say. I'd say a few weeks, if we're lucky."

"What!?"

Pidge was feeling guilty about Lance taking the blow for him, "Sorry Lance, your lion was damaged saving me."

"Don't sweat it Pidge."

"Indeed you were the one who gave us the opening needed to finish that mech."

"Yeah, by the way what was the deal with those guys piloting the mech?"

"Those pilots were probably this planet's defenders. They may have considered us a threat."

"Wait, what were they defending this planet from? Couldn't be Zarkon, this anomaly only happened today."

"Maybe, their own version of Zarkon."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Those guys looked a little bit like us and they combined their mechs into a stronger one like Voltron."

"You think that this anomaly somehow opened a way into an alternate universe?"

"Just a theory."

"Not too unreasonable."

"Let's not jump to conclusions.:

"Yeah, besides who could be like Zarkon?"

-Moon Palace-

Zedd and his Lieutenants were watching the battle take place from the observational area, they looked on in shock at what had happened, "That fool Zarkon's plan worked?"

"I'm as shocked as you are Goldar.:

"What does it matter, the Rangers are finally gone and the Earth is ours to rule!"

"Our's Rita?"

"Of course, I mean your's Lord Zedd."

"That's what I thought. Now get me communication with Zarkon, so that we may discuss our next move."

"Right away, Lord Zedd."

A hologram projector appeared revealing Zarkon. It was clear that he was waiting for them to contact him, "Was my plan successful Zedd?"

Zedd did not take being questioned like that well, "You dare talk to me, Lord Zedd, with that tone?"

"I speak to whoever I choose, however I choose. Now answer my question."

Mustering up his patience Zedd decided to answer, "The Rangers were destroyed by the one you call Voltron."

Zedd noticed that Zarkon was not surprised by this, "As expected, and the state of Voltron?"

Goldar stepped up to answer, "It lost its right arm in the battle with the Megazord."

This time Zarkon had a surprised look on his face that quickly turned to one of being pleased, "Good, the Megazord, that you fools feared, fared much better than I expected."

Scorpina had enough of Zarkon's arrogance, "You dare talk down on us, you pathetic excuse for a king?"

"Silence yourself, Scorpina."

"Listen to your master, you pathetic animal."

Scorpina was about to say something, when Goldar stopped smirked, "Let it be known it takes one lowly life form to stop another."

It was obvious that Goldar was just as annoyed as Scorpina was, but did a better job keeping it to himself. Zedd slammed his staff on the floor, "ENOUGH! If you want our alliance to continue, I recommend you speak to us with more respect."

It was clear Zarkon didn't care and only really wanted their alliance to continue because he didn't want to waste resources, "Very well."

"Good, now let us begin our attack on Voltron."

"No, not yet."

Everyone looked like they were listening to a mad man, "What?!"

"Why wait when they are vulnerable?:

"Because, we can utilize this opportunity to set an example for all future rebellions what happens when they defy me."

"The rebellions in your universe are your problems not ours.:

"Would they not be a threat to you sooner or later?"

"Only for as long as this anomaly remains and then it won't matter to me."

"What if the anomaly never ends?"

That line was all that Zedd needed to hear, "Never considered that. Very well, we'll go along with your plan."

"Good, now let us wait until they go back to their base. Then we will broadcast the destruction of the Paladins and their base, then we will be rid of all possible obstacles."

Zarkon logged off afterwards, while everyone present were silent for a few moments, "I still think it would be smarter just to destroy the Paladins now and then just attack the Alliance."

"Then he wouldn't shut up about us not going with his plan."

"Zarkon maybe an annoyance, but thanks to his plan we are now rid of the Rangers."

"He did that much, but what if he tries to betray us?"

"Don't worry after he has served his purpose, I will see to it that he never gets the chance."

Scopina grew a sadistic smirk on her face, "Good, every since he first established contact with us, he has treated us like dirt."

-Five Days Earlier-

The day was like any other for Zedd was waiting on his next monster, "Rita, what monster have you got for me today?"

"You're gonna love this honey."

A monster who mostly resembled a fat clown holding balloons walked into the room, "This is Blub Clown, he says he has a plan to destroy the Rangers with his unique power."

Blub Clown grabbed a balloon, "I will have the Rangers cowering in fear of my limitless balloon attacks."

Everyone in the room just stood there, staring in complete disbelief, "Your joking right?"

Blub Clown was confused by what he said, "What do you mean?"

"Balloons, you are going to destroy the Rangers with balloon?"

Blub Clown nodded enthusiastically, "Yes the Rangers will be shaking in their boots when they witness my power."

At this point, everyone was hoping that he was joking, "The power of balloons?"

"Yes, where I'm from balloons are some of the most feared weapons and trusted companions."

Everyone was starting to feel a little hopeful, "Do they have a toxic gas in them that will kill them or are they sentient and can attack?"

"No, they make a loud popping sound."

Zedd just put his head into his hand and sighed, "I, Lord Zedd who is the king of a massive empire, is now stuck with a clown, who thinks that balloons popping is a fatal weapon."

As Zedd said that, there was a sudden bright light that almost consumed the room. When it began to die down, there was a hologram that appeared before them. The hologram was of Zarkon. Everyone quickly surrounded it, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am Zarkon, emperor of the galaxy. Who dares to speak to me in that tone?"

"I am Lord Zedd and you watch your tone!"

Zarkon: I have never heard of a "Lord Zedd", but I will not tolerate being advised by a fool who believes himself to be emperor.

"Why you-"

"Wait, Lord Zedd!"

"How dare you interrupt me, Goldar!"

"We can use this."

"Yes, this man might possess resources we can use to destroy the Rangers."

Zedd suddenly realized what they meant, "You're right, this Zarkon might be the answer to our problems."

Zarkon clearly had no intention of listening to this, "Hmph, I have more pressing matters than to deal with your issues."

He was about to log off when Rita stopped him, "Wait! If you help us, we can help you."

"And how will you be of assistance to me?"

"We could help you destroy your enemies, if you help us destroy ours."

"If you have difficulty conquering one planet, what chance do you have of defeating Voltron?"

"Well clearly you've never fought the Power Rangers."

"I am certain that these "Power Rangers" are nothing compared to my forces or Voltron."

"You think that you can beat the Rangers?"

As Zarkon was about to just cut the transmission, his servant Hagar stopped him, "Emperor Zarkon, we should consider this."

Zarkon simply turned to her, "Why would I waste resources to deal with these fools?"

"I am not saying we should fight them. I am saying we should see if these fools can rid us of Voltron."

"I see, have our enemies fight each other-"

He turned back to the transmission, "-Zedd."

"It is Lord Zedd!"

But Zedd's annoyance went ignored, "I have found a way to deal with your problem, while benefiting myself."

"Well what is it?"

"This anomaly appears to be providing an opening between our universes."

"Anomaly?"

"Yes, my scientist have detected unusual activity. When we tried to make contact with whatever was in it I found you."

"So you're saying that our universes are connecting?"

"That's the basic way to describe it."

"So how come neither of our enemies have detected it."

"My scientist were scrambling through random frequencies, when they discovered it."

"So we have the element of surprise?"

"Exactly, when the Voltron Paladin's detect the anomaly they will rush to figure out what it is before I get to it and when they do, they will encounter your foes."

"This might work and when one destroys the other, we strike."

"And the multiverse will be ours."

"What do we do?"

"We wait for them to find the anomaly."

"Very well, but understand this Zarkon I will track you down if this plan fails."

"It won't."

-Present Day-

"And now that we've waited for so long for this plan to work-"

"It hasn't even been a week."

"It feels like an eternity!"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we wait for them to return to their base."

-Back On Earth-

Voltron was preparing to leave the planet and return to base to get the Red Lion, which it was holding, repaired.

"Alright, let's go back to base."

"Let's just get this over with this is embarrassing."

"Maybe this could serve as a valuable lesson to you Lance."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Voltron flew off leaving Earth and heading back to base. However, they were being followed by a massive figure.

"Hmm?"

Voltron stopped briefly.

"What is it Pidge?"

"Thought I heard something."

"Well, we're not detecting any movement."

"You're probably hearing things Pidge."

Voltron started to fly off again, while they were being followed by the figure.

-Castle Control-

Voltron was approaching the castle and put the Red Lion into the it's docking area. They separated and landed in their docking areas. As they were getting back to the castle, Coran came out to check on them.

"Princess Allura! Are you alright?"

"I am Coran, but the Red Lion was heavily damaged.

"What happened with the anomaly? What was there?"

"Some robot dinosaurs that can combine into one."

"Keith thinks that they were an alternate version of Voltron."

"Another Voltron?"

"Just a theory."

"One that I recommend considering."

"We're actually going to talk about this with the Galactic Alliance leaders."

"Very well, I'll make arrangements."

"Thank you, Coran."

-Meeting Room-

Keith had contacted galactic leaders to inform them about what happened.

"I see, so this anomaly leads to another dimension."

"Yeah and we can use this to get allies from other dimensions."

"That's a risky bet, but one that we're going to have to take."

"So what do we do?"

"For now, you focus on repairing the Red Lion. We'll send in a team to investigate the anomaly further."

"Yes sir."

The communication ended, leaving Keith to think about today.

'After today, I don't think anyone is doing much.'

As he thought that, there was a sudden quake. Keith quickly ran out.

"Everyone okay?!"

Everyone else was outside, wondering what was going on.

"Yeah!"

"It shouldn't be possible for an earthquake to occur in this area."

"There must be a robeast on the planet."

"You'd be wrong."

They looked to see Zedd and his army behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of the Universe!"

" Let me guess, you're one of Zarkon's goons?"

"I don't work for that fool Zarkon."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I'm simply here to do two things."

"What are they?"

"First, I want to thank you for destroying the Power Rangers."

They all looked at each other, as they all knew who he was talking about.

"Those guys we fought back on that planet…"

"They were just trying to protect it from this man."

They looked upon him and could see why he was a threat to that planet.

"Second, I have an agreement to fulfill with Zarkon."

"That has something to do with us doesn't it?"

Rita had an amused look on her face.

"Smart boy."

"If you're smart enough to figure that out, then you should be smart enough to see this coming. _Z Putties attack!"_

The putties charged towards them, as they all retreated into the castle. The doors closed before they could reach them.

"What do we do?"

"We get the Lions and force them back."

"My Lion is still busted."

""You can use the turret on the tower.

As she said that, the putties broke through the door and tried to attack them. The Paladins ran to their Lions, while Lance ran to the turret. They managed to throw a few of them off, but when they did more Putties would come into the room. They kept running until they reached their respective transports to the Lions and loaded up. The Lions quickly got to the castle and got to fighting the Puttie. They quickly fired their energy beams, destroyed most of them, and looked towards the remaining Putties.

"Do you really want to mess with us now?"

The Putties quickly ran away in fear. However, the Paladins noticed that something was wrong.

"Where's that Zedd guy?"

"I can't detect him."

"Maybe he chickened out."

"He didn't appear to be the kind of man to "chicken out."

" We can't risk him running around. Come on, let's find him."

"I'll take care of anyone who comes by here."

The Lions went to find Zedd, but what nobody noticed was that a balloon was hovering behind Lance. The balloon popped, getting Lance to turn around. Blub Clown was standing there, holding Coran in his hand.

"Who are you?"

Blub Clown threw Coran to the side.

"The names Blub Clown and Lord Zedd demanded that I finish the pilot of the Red Lion."

A smirk grew on Lance's face.

"Good luck there buddy."

Lance ran to punch Blub Clown, who flew up with his balloons and landed behind Lance. Blub Clown threw one of his balloon at him…. Which did absolutely nothing. Lance had a look that just screamed "What?"

"What was that?"

Blub Clown had a look of pure terror.

"That was one of my most fearsome attacks! How could you endure it?"

Lance just grew more confused.

"That was just a balloon."

"What!? Balloons are the most fearsome weapons made on my planet."

Lance was silent for a moment and then he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"HA HA HA HA! Your joking right? HA HA HA!"

"Wha-"

"Balloons, I mean really? HA HA HA!"

Blub Clown was getting angry that his balloons were getting laughed at.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Blub Clown ran towards Lance to attack him, but Lance quickly countered by grabbing him and throwing him off the edge of the tower. Blub Clown tried to use his balloons to fly, but he crashed into the ground before he could and there was a huge explosion. Lance looked over and was only more confused.

"He just fell off the tower, how did he blow up!?"

He then noticed Rita walking around the castle.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Rita turned to him.

"I am Rita Repulsa and you are done for!"

"Alright, come up here then."

"HA! I'm not gonna do it myself."

Rita casted a spell that caused Blub Clown to revive and grow to giant size.

"You'll pay for that!"

Lance tried to fire the turret on him, but Blub Clown simply ignored the blast and grabbed Lance.

-With the other Paladins-

The Lions were still searching for any sign of Zedd and his legion. Aside from a few Putties, they were not having any luck. Their search eventually lead them to a swamp

"There was an entire army of them, how could they just disappear?!"

"Perhaps they have advanced cloaking technology."

"You truly have gotten more foolish, haven't you?"

"That voice.."

From behind one of the trees, Lotor showed himself to the Paladins. They immediately put their guard up.

"What are you doing here Lotor?"

Lotor had an obviously faked hurt look on his face

"Why Princess Allura, is it wrong for me to want to visit old friends?"

"You don't belong here Lotor."

"I have heard from my father that fool Zedd is leading an assault on your base."

"We drove him off."

"Really, because I believe that one of his warriors is attacking your castle right now."

Shock grew on the Paladins faces.

"They must have lured us away."

"Indeed."

"Wait, why are you telling us this?"

"Because I want to destroy you myself."

"He could be lying and we'd be running into a trap."

"Even if he is, we can't risk losing Lance or the castle."

"Let's head back then."

The Lions started to fly back to the castle. As they did, Zedd came out of hiding and walked next to Lotor.

"Good work Lotor."

"Do not speak to me like I am your pet."

Zedd simply ignored him, "Are the camera drones in place to begin the broadcast?"

Lotor simply answered the question, "Yes, when the Paladins fall the universe will bear witness."

As Lotor finished saying that, a sword pierced clean through him, "Good then we don't need you anymore."

Lotor grew a very enraged face.

"You dare betray me Zedd?!"

Zedd didn't even bother to look at him, "We have no further use for you Lotor. But don't worry your father will be joining you soon."

Goldar pushed Lotor off his sword and watched as he fell into the water, "Let us head back to their castle."

"Right away Lord Zedd."

-Castle Control-

Blub Clown was getting payback on Lance the only way he knew how. By having him next to his balloons, while he popped it.

"My balloons funny now?"

He popped another balloon, causing both Lance and Rita pain from the sound.

"Hey! You're supposed to just be torturing him, not bring me into it!"

Blub Clown turned to her, "Forgive me Madam Rita, but this man needs to learn not to laugh at me nor my balloons."

He then popped another balloon, "I hope that those other guys show up soon. So we can get this show rolling and spar my hearing."

As she said that, the Lions were running back.

"There's that monster Lotor was telling us about."

"He's torturing Lance!"

"With balloons?"

Another balloon popped causing the Paladins to hear it.

"Considering the magnitude of the sound, it must be causing Lance pain."

Blub Clown heard the Lions running and turned around.

"Well look who's here."

He put Lance down and started to run towards the Lions, but he was blasted back by energy beams before he could even reach them. Rita facepalmed at that.

"Why you pes-"

"I will grant you some power."

She casted a spell that gave Blub Clown a power up.

"Now you will suffer!"

Blub Clown threw his balloons at the Lions, while they were able to dodge the balloons exploded on impact. The Lions fired energy blast to destroy the balloons in midair. They kept this up until they reached Blub Clown. Blub Clown tried to hit the Lions, but they were too quick for him to hit. Likewise, the Lions couldn't seem to damage Blub Clown, who seemed to have gained a boost in endurance.

"We're not getting anywhere with this!"

"I know, what do we do?"

"We will have to form Voltron."

"She's right!"

"Alright. _FORM VOLTRON!"_

The Lions got into position to form Voltron. While Blub Clown stood there in amusement.

"He. They think they can beat me with an incomplete Megazord."

The process to form Voltron started with the Black Lion transforming and followed by the Blue and Yellow Lions transforming and merging with the Black Lion.

 _"Form feet and legs!"_

The Green Lion transformed and attached itself to Voltrons shoulder.

 _"Form arm and body!"_

Then Voltron's head appeared and the transformation was, somewhat, complete.

 _"And I'll form the head!"_

Voltron landed on its feet as it got into fighting position.

 _"VOLTRON!"_

Blub Clown was unimpressed, especially considering that his opponent was missing an arm.

"Hey looks like your Megazords missing it's arm."

Voltron quickly dashed towards Blub Clown and punched him so hard he was sent flying. Blub Clown quickly used his balloons to hover down.

"Form spinning laser blade!"

Then the spinning laser blade that materialized was sent flying towards Blub Clown, however instead of hitting Blub Clown it hit the balloon strings and caused him to fall down into the ground. He looked up and saw his balloons flying away.

"My balloons..."

He reached up and looked like he was trying to grab his beloved balloons. His face turning to pure anger.

" _YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"_

He started to charge towards them in an attempt to avenge his balloons, but he was quickly swatted away by Voltron. Then Voltron charged up it's energy cannons and fired upon the clown. Blub Clown was completely consumed by the energy blast and was incinerated.

"Come on! You couldn't even defeat an incomplete Megazord!"

As she said that, Lance ran up to her and punched her across the face, causing her to drop her staff.

"You will die for that!"

Lance sidekicked her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"That was for my Lion."

Voltron turned to Lance and looked down.

"Lance, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just getting that sound out of my head."

"Yeah, we better tell the Leaders of the Alliance abo-"

"You're not telling anyone anything Paladins!"

They all looked for where that came from, until they saw a massive dragon-like robot flying towards them.

"What is that thing?!"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it before!"

"This is my ultimate weapon."

The massive Zord landed causing the ground to shake, " _SERPENTERA!"_

Serpentera weapons were locked onto Voltron and were ready to fire, " _RAWR!"_

 ** _This is probably not going to be my most welcomed chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. The reason this is going to be a two parter is because I don't think that the Voltron VS Serpentera fight would fit with the rest of this chapter. Also I wanted to work on non combat interactions, that appears to be a weak point of mine. Again I want to apologize for the changes I made to the Power Rangers timeline(For you guys who don't know what I'm talking about, Serpentera appeared WAY after the Megazord was upgraded to the Thunder Megazord) and hope you forgive me. I hate changing canon events(Example: If I changed Gohan winning against Perfect Cell for shipping purposes or something stupid like that) more than what I have to for these stories, but there are things that need to be changed for this story to work. Also, don't expect OCs like Blub Clown from me too often(I HATE OCs!) the only reason he exist was to poke fun at how desperate,sad, and pathetic the monsters of the week were getting. I think I did well with the villains here( though my treatment of Lotor maybe the weak point of this.). I plan on having Zedd and Zarkon fighting and I already planned out how that is going to go. So how do you think it's gonna go? Can an incomplete Voltron defeat Serpentera, a robot so powerful the only thing that could stop it was that it was too expensive? (Seriously, that's what happened)Find out next chapter! As always criticism is welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to part two of Death Battle Aftermath: Power Rangers VS Voltron! Last time we had the Paladins attacked by Zedd's forces and ended with Serpentera staring down on Voltron. There is not much else to be said, let's get to it.**

Serpentera stood over Voltron. It's weapons were locked and loaded. The Paladins just looked on in shock of the massive Zord, "HA HA HA! What's the matter Paladins? Does my ultimate weapon frighten you?"

Keith laughed, "Scared? No, we were just thinking of a way to beat it.:

Allura looked at him, as though he was mad, "Keith! We don't know what this thing is capable of."

"I've never seen a mech so large before." Pidge called out.

Hunk stared at the mech, "Imagine how long it must have took to build it"

Voltron was still for a moment, before getting into it's stance. Zedd and Goldar were surprised by this. Zedd was beginning to get frustrated with the Paladins, "Goldar! Why aren't we firing?!"

"Our weapons are locked on, Lord Zedd. We're ready to fire on your command."

Zedd pointed at them, "Then let their nightmare began!"

Serpentera fired a blast of energy from it's mouth, but Voltron was able to dodge it and fly towards its head, "Form Spinning Laser Blades!"

The spinning laser blades formed and Voltron launched them towards Serpentera's head. When they made impact, though they were stopped by a field, "What?!"

Zedd would've had a smug look, if his face had more than one expression, "HA! I love the modifications Zarkon made."

"Shall we try the newly equipped turrets?"

"OPEN FIRE!"

Turrets began to emerge from Serpentera and started to fire blast of energy at Voltron, "Invasive maneuvers."

Voltron was barely able to dodge the beams and kept flying towards Serpentera, "Form Javelin!"

A javelin formed from the Green Lion and Voltron threw it at one of the turrets, destroying it and causing it to retreat back into Serpentera. Serpentera charged a beam from it's mouth and used the distraction from the turrets to open fire on Voltron. Voltron fired it's own energy beams, but all they did was slow the blast down. Voltron was able to avoid the beam and continue to fly to Serpentera's head. Despite their best efforts, Zedd and Goldar couldn't stop Voltron from reaching Serpentera, "Form Nunchucks!"

Voltron formed nunchucks and started to swing at Serpentera face. The force field was still there, so Voltron kept beating it, waiting for it to break. A turret surfaced behind Voltron and was about to open fire. Fortunately, Voltron turned around and smashed the turret, leaving an opening. Now that they had an opening, the Paladins tried to fly through it. However, they were met with an extreme electric shock, pushing Voltron back, "The electric pulse was a nice touch."

"Agreed."

Voltron was currently flying around Serpentera's head, "Pidge any ideas?"

"If we attack multiple points simultaneously, it might be too much for the field to take."

"Alright, you heard him!"

Voltron split apart and the four Lions flew to different areas of Serpentera's body, "What are they up to?"

"They've split apart, I believe that they are trying to attack multiple points to bring our shield down."

"A fool's effort."

There was a crashing sound from outside the cockpit, a monitor showed that the Black Lion was right there, "Hey Zedd."

"What are you doing?!"

"I just detected where you were and thought I drop by."

"Get off my Zord!"

"Sure thing."

The Black Lion blasted a beam of energy from it's mouth, causing Zedd and Goldar to fall over from the shock. The Black Lion went on to attack different parts of Serpentera's head.

-Lance-

Lance was trying to interrogate Rita for any information. So far he wasn't having much luck, "How do we stop you're boss's robot?"

"Serpentera is invincible!"

"Nothing is invincible, there has to be a weak point."

As he said that, Scorpina tried to sneak up and stab him. Fortunately, Lance heard her coming and grabbed the knife. They struggled for a moment before Lance caused her to stab her own leg. Scorpina kneeled down in pain and Lance kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold, "That takes care of you."

He turned around to find that Rita teleported away. He was about to pursue her, when his communicator started to beep. He turned it on to find Coran, who was still roughed up, "Coran, what's wrong?!"

Coran coughed, "That.. woman… the Red Lion."

"She's trying to take the Red Lion?!"

Coran could only nod before he passed out, "CORAN!"

The communication was cut off, "I need to stop that witch."

Lance ran to get to the Red Lion before RIta.

-Allura-

The Blue Lion was running along Serpentera's right leg and was blasting any turrets that were on it. Allura was trying to find any weak points in the shielding, but she was not having much luck.

-Hunk-

The Yellow Lion was flying around Serpentera's left leg, openly firing on it in an attempt to find a structural flaw in the design. Hunk was trying to avoid being blasted and was succeeding for the most part. Any damage done to the Yellow Lion was trivial and Hunk was doing a good job destroying the turrets.

-Pidge-

The Green Lion was crawling around Serpentera's left arm, he was trying to find a way to turn the electric pulse against the Zord, "There must be a way to disable the pulse."

He was targeted by one of the nearby turrets, but he was able to destroy it before it could fire. He tried to go back to searching, but he was targeted by more turrets. They fired, but the Green Lion jumped out of the way and blasted them. The Green Lion then ran to destroy the rest of the turrets.

-Keith-

The Black Lion was trying to find any vulnerability on the head or the torso. So far, aside from destroying some turrets, was making little progress. Keith was trying to follow up what he did to Zedd and Goldar. A turret locked on the Black Lion, but it was destroyed before it could fire, "Now's my chance!"

The Black Lion tried to jump through the hole provided by the destroyed turret, but was shocked just like before. The Black Lion was sent flying and Keith was trying to regain control. He was able to get the Lion back in control, but Serpentera fired a blast of energy from it's mouth. The blast landed a direct hit on the Black Lion, causing a massive explosion. There was a massive cloud of smoke, preventing anyone from seeing the Black Lion, "There now we are rid of the Black Lion."

"With their leader destroyed, the Paladins wi-"

He was cut off by the sight of the Black Lion flying out of the smoke. There was no sign of damage on the Lion, " _WHAT?!_ How did he survive a direct blow from Serpentera?! This thing was built to destroy planets!"

"Only when it is fully charged. It was at the very minimal power when we fired."

Zedd was silent for a few moments, then he did what any reasonable warlord would do, " _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

-Lance-

Lance was running as fast as he could to the Red Lion, and took the car that took him to it. When he got there, Rita was performing spell that was having some effect on the Red Lion. Lance ran up to Rita to do a sneak attack, but she heard him and turned around, "No you don't!"

She blasted Lance with some magic lightning, launching him away. Lance landed on the car and tried to get up but couldn't, "What are you doing to my Lion?!"

"I'm just fixing it up for you."

"What?"

"I will take control of the Red Lion and use it to help Zedd destroy the Paladins."

Lance tried to reach a nearby gun, but Rita just used another spell to hold him down, "HA! It's over for you Paladin!"

As she said that, the Red Lion was finished being repaired. Hearing this, Rita turned around, "Ah, finally."

Lance used this opportunity to reach for his gun and shoot Rita in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. Lance got into his Lion and blasted off to where the other Paladins are. Shortly after, Rita got up with a smile on her face, "That's right, go help your friends."

-Paladins-

The Lions were still trying to find a weak point and the Paladins were starting to give up on it, "This isn't working!"

"Indeed, we should reform Voltron."

"That would only be repeating what happened before."

"Pidge is right. Without the Red Lion and the Blazing Sword, we'd just be a bigger target."

As he said that, the communicator started to flash, "I wouldn't worry about that."

"Lance?!"

They all looked to see that the Red Lion was flying towards them, "How did you fix the Lion?"

"Long story."

"Doesn't matter. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah!

 _"FORM VOLTRON!"  
_

The Lions began the process of forming voltron by transforming. The Black Lion was in position to merge with the others. Zedd and Goldar was watching the transformation and locking on to the Lions, "We have them where we want them."

"Our weapons are ready."

They were about to fire, when Rita appeared on the communication screen, "Wait! Let them transform into Voltron!"

"Rita! What are you doing?!"

"I have a plan."

"Well, what is it?"

The Blue and Yellow Lions were merging with the Black Lion, " _Form feet and legs!"_

The Red and Green Lions merged with the Black Lion, " _Form arms and body!"_

The head of Voltron emerged from the body, " _And I'll form the head!"_

Voltron landed on it's feet and took it's fighting stance, " _VOLTRON!"_

"Form Blazing Sword!"

Voltron slammed it's hands together and formed the Blazing Sword. Voltron swung it around and got into a sword fighting stance, "So what do we do?"

"We'll form the biggest Star Fire attack yet."

"That will take almost all of our energy to damage that thing."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Voltron got into position to use the technique. Zedd and Goldar were watching Voltron and were waiting for it to move, "What is it trying to do?"

Zarkon appeared on the communication screen, "It is using it's Star Fire attack. Be prepared to avoid it."

"Very well."

Voltron was charging the technique, electricity was beginning to surround Voltron. Lightning was beginning to scatter around and damage the surrounding area, "How much longer?"

"Just a few more seconds."

The lightning started to grow more violent, until the lighting was starting to die down and cover the sword in a large light, "It's ready!"

Voltron prepared to swing the blade, " _STAR FIRE!"_

Voltron launched a massive Star Fire towards Serpentera, " _NOW!"_

Serpentera quickly moved to the left.

 _ **SLASH!**_

Serpentera's right arm was sent flying from the attack and a part of its torso was cut clean through. Serpentera kneeled down from the damage. Zedd and Goldar was getting shaken up from the attack, "Goldar, status!"

"We lost an arm and a portion of the torso!"

" _WHAT!"  
_

Seeing an opportunity, the Paladins got into a position to finish it, _"LET"S END THIS!"_

Voltron charged towards Serpentera, preparing to slice clean through the head. However, it stopped before it could reach it, "What's going on?"

Voltron began to spark violently, causing it to drop the Blazing Sword. Serpentera begun to rise back up and charge an energy blast, "What happened?!"

Rita appeared on his control panel, "Why you did!"

"What?!"

"I figured if you stopped me from taking the Red Lion, then why not curse it to damage your precious Voltron?"

Lance had a look of disbelief on his face, "You planned this?"

"Yep, and it worked. Thanks to you."

She cut off the communication, leaving the Voltron Paladins to their fate. Serpentera rose up and swatted Voltron to the ground, as hard as possible. Voltron continued to fall apart, as Zarkon teleported to the planet's surface and activate the cameras. When the cameras turned on, every monitor in the galaxy saw what was happening, "Greetings, denizens of the universe. As I am certain you know, I am your emperor Zarkon. As you can see, Voltron has been defeated and is about to be destroyed. Let this represent what will happen to _ANYONE_ who thinks they can stand against me."

Serpentera finished charging it's planet destroying attack, "Lord Zedd, the cannon is ready to fire."

" _FIRE!"_

Zarkon teleported back to his ship before Serpentera could fire, taking one of the cameras with him to show the destruction of Arus, "Bear witness to the end-

Before he finished his sentence, Arus was destroyed in a massive explosion, "- _OF VOLTRON!"_

-One Day Later-

Zarkon and Zedd was standing in the Zarkon's throne room, Zarkon had invited Zedd to a feast to celebrate his victory, "You have done well Zedd."

"It is Lord Zedd, Zarkon!"

"Still holding on to your ego?"

"If anyone in this room is arrogant, than it is you."

Zarkon was silent for a moment, before Rita was thrown into the throne room by a spell. Haggar walked in and stomped on Rita.

"Rita!"

"Did you really think that we did not anticipate your plan?"

"This witch was attempting to best my magics, but she learned that I am the royal witch for a reason.

Zedd got into a fighting stance and blasted Haggar with a curse. However, she appeared unaffected by it, "Was that the best spe-"

She was stopped mid-sentence by intense pain. She fell down, while Zedd laughed, "It is amazing what a delayed reaction spell can do."

Zarkon ran up to Zedd and punched him in the back. Zedd stumbled over, but quickly turned around, "I challenge you for the throne Zarkon. You must accept my challenge."

Zarkon stood up, "Very well, I accept your challenge."

Zedd started by charging towards Zarkon, who was waiting for Zedd to move. Zarkon grabbed Zedd's staff and punched him in the face. Zedd swung his staff and Zarkon dodged it, grabbed it, and threw it away, "There, now I believe that this is a fair fight."

Zarkon ran to Zedd and landed another punch to the face, but Zedd countered by kicking Zarkon and causing him to stumble over. Zedd used this opening to grab Zarkon and throw him across the room. Zarkon got up quickly before Zedd could reach him. Zarkon tried to kick him, but Zedd's superior skill in martial arts allowed him to grab his leg and push him on to the throne. Zedd cracked his knuckles and started to punch Zarkon repeatedly, leaving him a bloody mess. Still alive, but barely. Zedd grabbed him and slammed him in front of the throne, "Submit and I will let you live."

 _"NEVER!"_

Zedd stepped on Zarkon's head, and rubbed his foot on it. Zarkon looked ready to submit to the pain, but he grabbed Zedd's leg and threw him off. Zedd was on the ground and Zarkon could barely stand up. Zedd got up and walked towards Zarkon, looking ready to end it, "I will give you one last chance, surrender and I will let you live."

Zarkon was quiet for a moment, but eventually spoke up, "My throne is yours."

"Good."

Zarkon waited for Zedd to turn around and tried to attack him, but a sword cut his hand clean off. Zarkon fell over in pain and looked to see that Goldar was standing before him.

"Did you really think that we didn't see your attempt coming?"

"You planned that?!"

Goldar picked him up by the neck and held his sword to his throat, "We figured you would do something like that. The truth is that we were planning to kill you eventually, but this saves time."

"Please don't kill me!"

"Your life depends on Lord Zedd."

They looked over to Zedd, who was sitting on the throne, and waited for an answer. Zedd simply did the hand motion for slitting a throat, "No don-"

Before Zarkon could finish, Goldar sliced his head clean off. It rolled over to Haggar, who just looked on in shock, "Either serve me or share your master's fate."

Haggar bowed and started to shake with fear, "Now go tell you fellow servants that I now rule."

Haggar got up and left, leaving Goldar to look after Rita, "Is she still alive?"

Goldar checked her pulse and looked to him, "Yes, I will take her to a medical bay."

Goldar picked her up and carried her off to the medic. Zedd sat on his throne and pondered what he would do now, There was still Zordon to deal with and no doubt without the Rangers he would be defenceless. Zedd found the communication feature and decided to make an announcement, "People of the Drule Empire. I, Lord Zedd, am now your new emperor. Let it be known, that any and all attempts to defy me will have severe consequences. My first decree is that we invade the planet Earth, back in my home universe. And after we conquer my universe, we will conquer all of the universes. The age of the Drule Empire is over! And in its place rises the age of Zedd!"

 **And that's that. Sorry if this chapter was disappointing, but I tried to make it as entertaining as possible. Anyway, I have plans on Zedd appearing in future stories. Just not for a while. With that said, I plan to work on the Recruitment story or start working on a different story. Probably RWBY or maybe Mario. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy future stories. As always, criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
